Cameras and other image recording devices often use one or more image sensors, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor to capture an image. Image sensors, such as CMOS image sensors, can be implemented as vertically stacked image sensors. A vertically stacked image sensor bonds two or more separate wafers together to form the image sensor. One wafer can be an imaging wafer that includes the pixel array, while another wafer may be a circuit wafer that includes circuitry to read the charge or signals out of the pixel array. In some situations, it may be desirable to include one or more additional electrical components in an image sensor.